


Drain

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 21. Drain: a pipe or other device that allows a liquid to drain.





	Drain

Ben senses Rey’s annoyance even before she steps into the shower with him. He knows she has got her nose scrunched up, knows that it’s because he has been standing under running water for long now. Old habits, for both of them, die hard.

 

“Has the drain unclogged all the mysteries of the Force for you yet?” Rey teases.

 

Ben looks up only to encase her naked form in his arms. “This is no desert,” he says, but her annoyance only goes away when his hand slips between her legs while he covers her lips with his own wet ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
